Sur la corde
by Hyaku Yume
Summary: Ou la mésaventure d'un Tony Stark trop curieux. (Cette histoire est classé M pour une bonne raison).


Note de l'auteur : Le texte qui suit est tiré de mon esprit déranger après avoir vu une vidéo en cours. Le contenu n'est pas pour les enfants, merci de ne pas venir se plaindre XD

Merci à Choup37 ma bêta avoir corrigé tout ça sans mourir et à qui je dédicace cette histoire.

* * *

Sur la corde

Clint était un mystère pour le reste des Avengers, même Natasha qui travaillait avec lui depuis des années ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui. Jamais il n'avait évoqué de petite amie, passée ou actuelle, aucune passion ou centre d'intérêt en dehors de tendre une corde. Elle avait donc décidé qu'il était simplement un de ces types qui ne vit que pour sa passion. Ça lui avait évité de se poser bien des questions.

Cependant, les autres avaient tendance à se tourner vers elle quand ils ne le comprenaient pas. Aussi, c'est elle qui reçut la visite d'un Tony Stark légèrement perturbé un soir tout à fait banal.

Mais, pour appréhender la situation, il faut revenir quelque temps dans le passé. Une petite semaine avant les événements qui nous intéressent, les Avengers avaient eu une altercation musclée avec Fatalis qui semblait les prendre pour le test ultime de ses nouveaux jouets. Il venait de manière disparate, mais toujours avec de la nouveauté. Le genre de pote qui ramène toujours le dernier jeu sorti à une soirée console. On l'aime bien, mais parfois on aimerait avoir le temps de maitriser un jeu avant d'en changer. Enfin bref, Fatalis les avait donc attaqués avec de tous nouveaux robots, et ils s'étaient fait dérouillés comme jamais, l'enfoiré commençait à bien connaitre leurs manières de combattre. Il s'était apparemment aperçu que s'attaquer à Stark ou Banner n'était pas encore à sa portée. Par contre, les éléments bien moins protégés et mobiles étaient maintenant des cibles faciles pour lui. C'est comme ça qu'il s'attaqua à Œil-de-faucon qui était perché au coin d'un immeuble pour avoir une vue complète sur l'attaque. Mais, l'erreur est humaine et comment s'apercevoir qu'une des machines avait fait le tour quand des centaines se débattaient dans la rue en contrebas ? On l'avait pris à revers, le bruit du moteur l'avait fait se retourner, cependant trop tard pour que le pire n'arrive pas. La machine ne l'avait pas vraiment blessé, juste poussé violemment : son arc avait été brisé, son poignet entaillé par le métal et son corps avait basculé dans le vide. Stark qui jouait un peu plus bas avait entendu son cri de douleur et de surprise, il l'avait rattrapé, mais pas son arc.

Après cette altercation, ils avaient décidé que Fatalis devenait trop dangereux pour les unités immobiles, pour lui donc. Clint s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme. Alors que les médecins le recousaient, il avait demandé où était son arc, Natasha lui avait appris qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé en morceaux en bas de la tour d'où il était tombé. Après ça, il n'avait plus décroché un mot. Il paraissait déprimé. Une réunion de crise avait été planifiée. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent ce qu'il avait. Ce fut finalement la Veuve noire qui avait tiré la conclusion la plus logique à ses yeux. Il déprimait parce que son arc chéri avait été brisé. Tony avait simplement répondu « Reforger sera l'arc qui a été brisé », avant d'aller s'enterrer dans son atelier. Les autres en avaient conclu qu'il avait la réponse au problème de Clint et avaient donc attendu que le génie refasse surface.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Clint allait toujours mal et Tony n'avait pas encore rejoint le monde des vivants. Il restait dans son atelier, JARVIS assurant aux autres occupants de la maison qu'il allait bien. Quand enfin il mit le nez dehors, il avait l'air fier de lui, fatigué mais fier. Il avait à la main un arc emballé dans un beau tissu bleu. Il les salua rapidement avant de se précipiter, tout excité, à la chambre de Barton. Les convenances lui passant bien au-dessus de sa tête, il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Clint qui était assis au bord de son lit mezzanine et observait le sol avec désespoir. Son regard vide se tourna vers Tony qui entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne dit rien, allant seulement poser son paquet sur le bureau de l'agent avant de repartir l'air de rien.

Clint préféra ignorer ce qui venait de se passer et rester perché sur son lit. Mais, ses yeux ne cessaient de tomber sur le tissu du paquet. Il hésita longuement, se demandant quel idée saugrenue avait encore eu son collègue. Le tissu bleu l'appelait, il descendit donc de son perchoir pour approcher doucement du bureau. Il attrapa le paquet et l'emmena dans son nid d'aigle. Regardant la caméra de surveillance qui l'avait suivi. Il savait parfaitement qu'on le surveillait, il n'aimait pas ça mais ne voulait pas sortir pour les menacer. Il devait donc faire avec.

Lentement, il repoussa le tissu pour dévoiler un magnifique arc en titane. Une petite note l'accompagnait :

« Je n'ai pas pu réparer ton arc, mais je peux le remplacer. Cet arc a été fait de mes petites mains fragiles, sur mesure. Armature de titane, double corde en polyamide, viseur à fibre optique, équilibreur, silencieux de flèches et poulie, sélection de flèches rapides. Le tout pesant moins de 6 kilogrammes et livré avec son carquois et ses flèches (dans mon atelier). J'espère qu'il te plait.

Tony. »

Il était tout simplement magnifique, mais il n'osait pas poser ses mains dessus. Il venait juste de perdre son précédent arc, ils avaient vécu tant de choses tous les deux. Il ne pouvait le remplacer si facilement. Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil, mais ce nouvel arc était splendide, un bijou brillant et tentant. Clint se lança dans un grand débat intérieur : Que devait-il faire ?

Derrière les caméras de surveillance, les autres observaient cette première rencontre avec un intérêt profond et une forme d'inquiétude. Il fallait que Clint l'accepte. Pendant un long moment, il l'observa avec fascination, avant de timidement tendre la main pour frôler le métal froid. Ils le virent frissonner, mais sans savoir ce que cela voulait bien dire. Heureux de voir qu'ils avaient réussi, ils coupèrent l'écran de la caméra.

Dans la chambre de l'archer, une première rencontre avait lieu. Clint posait timidement ses doigts sur le métal, les cordes et les poulies. Il était unique, fait pour lui et il nota que si Tony le lui avait amené quand son arc précédent était encore, il l'aurait sûrement quitté pour celui-ci. Cependant, avant de lier sa vie à la sienne, il fallait qu'ils passent ensemble une dernière épreuve. Doucement, il le remit dans son tissu. Il s'équipa, prenant flèche et carquois, avant de prendre la route de la salle d'entrainement. Banner le vit passer devant son laboratoire et eut un grand sourire en le voyant faire. Le plan de Tony fonctionnait à merveille. Leur petit moineau allait retrouver le sourire rapidement grâce à son nouvel arc.

Barton entra timidement dans la salle d'entrainement, ce qui était bien loin de son comportement habituel. Mais, ce n'était pas une journée habituelle. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient faire. C'était extrêmement personnel. Le ciel était avec lui, puisque personne n'était présent. En vérité, Banner avait prévenu tout le monde grâce à JARVIS et tous avaient quitter la salle pour le laisser seul. Et puis, il y avait toujours les caméras de surveillance.

Clint installa tranquillement le pas de tir, choisissant avec soin ses flèches d'entrainement. Il ne pouvait pas tirer de flèches explosives dans la tour, aussi il disposait d'un assortiment de flèches sans charge mais de poids et de forme similaire. Il en plaça deux de chaque dans son carquois, et se mit en position face à la cible. Autant commencer par la base : savoir s'il tirait droit, quelle puissance il lui fallait pour transpercer la paillasse, si la corde était trop raide ou trop souple. Il encocha une première flèche, visa rapidement, faisant confiance au viseur optique et à son expérience, et tira. Il fit mouche, en plein cœur de la cible, seul dépassait l'empannage du projectile. Un bon arc, Stark avait bien bosser son sujet avant de s'y mettre. Enfin, il avait dû y passer une après-midi. Il changea de point de vue, s'éloignant et se décalant. Il fit encore mouche. Il se testa complètement, d'en haut, d'en bas, sans viser, en courant, après une roulade. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir observer son comportement en condition réelle. Le vent le déstabilisait-il ? Son poids devenait-il gênant ? La lumière perturbait-elle le viseur optique ? Il fallait qu'il le sache. Tout cela l'excitait, il avait envie de courir et de crier. Il sentait que c'était le bon. L'arc qu'il ne quitterait pas avant sa mort. La poignée sous sa main lui rendait son étreinte, les poulies lui murmuraient des mots doux et la corde taquinait effrontément ses doigts. Il décida de monter sur le toit pour être sûr.

Steve le regarda passer tout sourire devant la cuisine pour se rendre sur le balcon, son nouvel arc dans le dos avec son carquois et une paillasse sous le bras. Le Capitaine s'installa confortablement derrière la baie vitrée pour l'observer. Clint mit en place son terrain de jeu, tout en lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Steve. Sa présence le dérangeait assez clairement pour que ce dernier décide de le saluer de la main avant de se replier dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas gêner Clint alors qu'il venait à peine de retourner à la vie. Barton approuva le départ du Capitaine et se mit en place.

Le vent soufflait fort sur la plateforme, ses cheveux volaient légèrement, ils n'étaient pas assez longs pour l'embêter. Il testa l'arc, le trouvant de plus en plus parfait. Et, quand il eut finalement fait le tour de la question, il abandonna la paillasse sur le balcon pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Il ferma consciencieusement sa porte à clef, avant de pousser un profond soupir. Cette séance de tir l'avait excité, il se sentait prêt à faire un cent mètres, ou une pure partie de jambes en l'air, au choix. Pourtant, il avait autre chose en tête, une idée bien plus extravagante. Il installa l'arc sur son lit avant de sauter au sol. Un bref coup d'œil à la caméra de surveillance et il prit sa décision. Il retira son t-shirt et le lança sur l'objectif, comme il l'avait espéré il y resta suspendu.

D'une main, il fit sauter la boucle de sa ceinture, avant de la retirer totalement. Son torse était couvert de sueur, il avait la chair de poule et ses tétons pointaient. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait froid, mais pas du tout. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts pour s'éclaircir juste un peu les idées. En deux coups de pied, ses chaussures avaient volé. Il escalada le lit à la seule force de ses bras. Avant de se vautrer dans le tissu doux en prenant garde à son nouvel ami. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seule sa respiration et le bruit du tissu froissé le perturbaient. Alangui sur le dos, il observait le plafond sans le voir. Il fit descendre une de ses mains le long de son torse, caressant et frôlant sa peau. Le bouton de son pantalon ne survécut pas, tout comme sa braguette. Sa main se glissa doucement sous les diverses couches de tissus, frôlant le haut de son érection. Il siffla de plaisir.

Clint joua à se taquiner, tiraillant doucement la toison qui recouvrait son sexe et dessinant des arabesques sur sa peau, jouant des ongles sur ses abdominaux, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, là juste derrière le lobe il était sensible comme une jeune vierge. A chaque fois que sa corde claquait à côté, une vague d'anticipation traversait son corps. Ses dents mordillaient ses lèvres et il ne cessait de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

Puis, il se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure, glissant ses pouces sous la ceinture de son pantalon, il cambra son corps pour le faire passer sous ses fesses fermes. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir pour pouvoir le retirer totalement. Son érection frôlait son ventre, ses abdominaux se contractaient et quand enfin il réussit à retirer son pantalon, il l'envoya à travers la pièce pour se venger. Il se recoucha, le souffle court et la chair de poule. D'une main il attrapa la barre du lit, de l'autre il caressa ses cuisses comme hésitant mais plutôt excitant. Et finalement, il se prit par surprise, poussant un long gémissement rauque. Puis il retira sa main, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il plia les genoux pour pouvoir faire courir sa main jusqu'au point sensible, là juste sous l'articulation. Il était rapide aujourd'hui, déjà son sexe pleurait doucement, tendu comme une corde sur son ventre. Un petit regard hésitant sur le paquet à ses côtés.

Il roula sur le ventre pour l'avoir juste devant les yeux, compressant sa queue contre le matelas. Timidement, il retira le tissu doux, le tirant par-dessus son épaule. Le tissu bleu lui faisait une couverture douce sur son dos et ses fesses. Sa main caressa tendrement l'armature métallique de l'arme, la sensation froide le fit frissonner. Il allait devoir le réchauffer. Il le tira à lui, juste assez près pour qu'il puisse passer sa langue sur un bras et descendre sa main le long de l'autre. Il s'appuya sur son coude, faisant passer l'arme sous son torse. Sa main se posa sur la poupée, jouant avec la corde, produisant un son doux et répétitif, un ronronnement. Sa langue savourait le mordant du métal qui se réchauffait à son contact tout en restant dur, bien loin d'un corps humain, mais tellement plus fascinant.

Sa main remonta jusqu'à la poignée, ses doigts la détaillant, suivant chacun de ses traits. Il roula sur le côté, il voulait être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Fait sur mesure avait dit Stark, il allait voir si c'était vrai. Mais, pas tout de suite. D'abord, il avait envie de jouer encore un peu. Il s'agenouilla doucement, les jambes légèrement écartées et le buste levé. Ses cuisses tendues tout comme sa queue qui pointait vers l'objet de son désir. Il l'attrapa et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, posant la corde contre le bas de son dos. Il aimait être la flèche. L'excitation faisait trembler ses mains et la bite était dure comme la pierre. Délicatement, lentement, il voulait faire durer le plaisir, il la prit et la plaça sur le porte-flèches. Le plastique rugueux sur sa peau sensible était merveilleux, légèrement agressif, mais réchauffé par sa proximité. La respiration haletante, le corps tendu, ce moment demandait toute sa concentration. Il agrippa les bras à pleines mains et doucement il se laissa partir en arrière. Lentement, il tendit ses bras devant lui, faisant plier l'arc. La corde roulait sur son dos, s'enfonçant dans sa chair et remontant jusqu'à ses épaules. Il s'allongea sur ses pieds, la corde sur les omoplates, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête et son sexe pointant fièrement vers le ciel. Son souffle tremblait, ses muscles, son corps entier était tendu et il faisait de son mieux pour respirer calmement. A la seule force de ses abdominaux et de ses cuisses, il se redressa tout en relâchant doucement la tension de la corde. Les poulies chuintaient doucement, soupirant en même temps que lui.

Bientôt, il sentit qu'il ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps, mais il voulait s'offrir un instant unique. Il posa une des poulies sur son épaule, et délicatement, pour ne pas l'abimer, il replia une jambe contre son torse et la déplia de l'autre côté de l'arc. Ainsi chevauché, Clint était plus dur que jamais, il suffit qu'il se redresse pour que tout s'aligne. La poulie se cala sous sa queue, juste contre son cul et ses bourses, le contraignant légèrement tandis que la corde passait entre ses fesses. Elle irritait gentiment son anus. Il grogna de plaisir alors que le bras de titane se plaquait contre son érection, l'emprisonnant entre son ventre et elle. Des deux mains, il caressa l'armature de métal, la bouche entrouverte, haletant. Il n'eut besoin que d'un petit mouvement de hanche pour jouir à longs jets, maculant la poignée et son ventre. Le souffle court, il laissa doucement ses muscles se décontracter, le faisant retomber sur le dos. Ses mains caressaient paresseusement l'arme dans un câlin postcoïtal des plus tendres.

Stark avait dit sur mesure, il n'avait pas menti. L'arc était parfait en tous points. Doucement, ils se séparèrent, et Clint se promit de remercier l'ingénieur. Il s'endormit, une main sur le métal rassurant, l'autre en protection, câlinant encore son nouveau compagnon de tous les jours.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Clint tout sourire, son arc sur le dos qui vint remercier Tony dans son atelier. L'ingénieur le regardait étrangement, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, trop perdu dans son bonheur. Tony quant à lui se promit de ne jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Et aussi que c'était la dernière fois qu'il espionnait un collègue. Il aurait dû se douter d'un truc quand Clint avait caché l'une des caméras de sa chambre. Mais, le soir-même il craqua et se précipita tout raconter à Natasha qui en sortit tout aussi perturbée que lui. Elle pensait bien que Clint était un de ces passionnés monomaniaques, mais pas à ce point.


End file.
